Así fue
by o0maia0o
Summary: Una flor para que sea fuerte y hermosa requiere de cuidados y tiempos, cada cosa tiene su tiempo y momento, cada uno se daría cuenta de ello.


Holitas, va! me entro la nostalgia de escribir así que acá mi obra maestra

* * *

ASÍ FUE

* * *

CAP 1

Maldición llegare tarde- se reprendió, mientras corría para llegar a su destino, diviso a alguien conocido una muchacha de largas trenzas caminaba con una tranquilidad envidiable sin embargo continuo su ruta sin darle mayor importancia al hecho, no pudo negar que se sorprendió pero si se atrevía a llegar tarde otra vez tendría que probar ese asqueroso jugo que tanto odiaba, ja! Por ningún motivo lo haría no señor no le daría el gusto.

Llegó agitado miro el reloj aun tenia algunos minutos, se arreglo los cabellos con toque verdosos y acomodo su característica gorra empezó un caminar tranquilo pero ágil a la vez llego a las canchas final de su ruta y saludo con un simple ushhhh a sus superiores, mostro una sonrisa de lado al estilo propio al ver como uno de sus sempais con sus lentes inseparables guardaba una botella con un liquido burbujeante de apariencia desagradable.

Empezaron los entrenamientos habitualmente los partidos de práctica eran los mejores y aun mas si tenían como rival a un moreno de ojos violetas, sin lugar a dudas eran un buen equipo los puestos de los titulares estarían pelados nuevamente- pensaba entre otras cosas- termino con una victoria del más joven- el mayor alego en su defensa que solo lo dejo ganar por pura cortesía – y como esta Sakuno-chan- cuestiono – vamos Momoshiro era raro de por sí pero porque piensa que yo puedo saber de ella- pensó Ryoma- mucho mejor- se escucho responder una voz de una mujer mayor- mi nieta esta mejor Momoshiro gracias por preguntar – volvió a hablar la entrenadora del equipo- ya veo – respondió el moreno- ante esta pequeña conversación el otro joven quedo inmóvil, porque diablos pensó que la pregunta era para él y peor aun de qué diablos estaban hablando si vio a Ryuzaki muy bien en la mañana- de verdad lamento haberle dejado caer la bolsa de melones en su pie- esas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al que parecía estar en un dilema con su conciencia mientras un pequeño tic amenazaba con hacer aparición en uno de sus ojos de mirada gatuna- ja! No te preocupes Momoshiro yo me encargare de que no lo lamentes tanto- sentencio la anciana- en la cara del aludido se mostro una mueca entre el llanto y el dolor- por favor Ryusaki –sensei – poniendo carita de gato- levánteme el castigo- suplico-ya no puedo correr más – una presencia aterradora se mostro detrás del moreno como cuando nos entregan las calificaciones y nuestra madre aparece atrás preguntando cómo te fue, hizo su aparición aquel que quedo frustrado al ver llegar a ryoma temprano- entonces solo prueba el jugo de Inui- rio malévola la anciana- Momoshiro salió corriendo inmediatamente disparado a dar las 50 vueltas correspondientes del día , Ryoma veía muy cómodo la situación aunque cuando apareció el mayor de ambos, Inui, sintió escalofríos recorrerle, su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó a la muchacha que vio en la mañana caminando tranquilamente, según pensaba él, idiota, - se reprendió, quizá no podía caminar, quizá esos melones- un segundo ¿melones?, acaso se refería a esos melones que traía Momoshiro el día anterior en un saquillo aquellos que pesaban como una bola de bolos- claro merecía eso y muchas vueltas más- pensó-irresponsable- susurro.

Ohayo- escucho decir- abuela- una voz dulce e infantil era la que hablaba- ohayo Ryoma –kun- prosiguió- demonios desde cuando pensaba que la voz de Ryusaki era dulce- no había duda que el sol le estaba afectando- shhhh Ryuzaki- respondió no pudiendo evitar dirigir la mirada a los pies de esta- Sakuno –chan escucho a lo lejos- la ludida volteo- Momo-sempai- respondió- de verdad lo lamento- saku-chan- lo siento de veritas- mientras hacía algunas reverencias- la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ah..e..etto Momo-sempai no es necesario estoy bien de verdad mmm…- se puso pensativa y lo recorrió con la mirada, una muy inocente claro- no me digas que mi abuela te puso a correr- ah no te preocupes me lo merezco por darte a sujetar eso- la chica se sonrojo aun mas- ahh pero Momo-sempai eso no es justo yo también tengo la culpa- sentencio- deberías correr con el…- interrumpió Ryoma- tienes las trenzas muy largas- termino y salió caminando como si nada- ahh pero que tiene que ver mi cabello en todo esto Ryoma- kun- lástima que el solo respondiera su típico mada mada dane y dejara a una muchacha algo irritada y aun chico riendo graciosamente.

Y así fue que a los 12 años Ryoma llego a la conclusión de que sus trenzas eran demasiado largas, y eran peligrosas para ella.


End file.
